All Too Human
by Fateweaver01
Summary: Gods dont die they fade away with time only when they are forgotten shall they truly disappear. Legends last forever carried in the hearts of men. Witness the legend of a boy who would become a god, and would live on forever in the hearts of everyone.


ACCESSION

**AN:**** Hey there I had this idea just stuck in my head for awhile and put it to paper I hope you injoy.**

Naruto was excited. The forest of death didn't bother him much. He was looking forward to fighting new people from the different villages. He said "I wish they would hurry up and open the gate already..."

Sakura said "Naruto..." She sighed "Are you even taking this seriously?"

Naruto said "Huh?"

"You know that we could die in here..." Sakura said uncomfortably. Even though Sasuke might see it as weakness from her, she needed to get Naruto to realize it.

Naruto said "Nah...all these other guys are genin too. I can take 'em..." Just then the gates opened and all the teams ran in. Sakura sighed. Naruto got distracted once he was inside. He really had to go. Maybe he shouldn't have had that extra glass of juice that morning...

As Sakura saw what Naruto was about to do, she hit him on the head "Baka! You don't do that in front of a lady! Go somewhere else!"

"Itai..." Naruto cried "You didn't have to hit so hard, Sakura-chan..." He walked away rubbing his head. Sasuke snickered. Sakura sighed. They waited on Naruto.

As Naruto walked away from the rest of team seven he felt something was wrong, no sooner did he turn around to head back then a strong gust of wind blew him off his feet in to a clearing.

Quickly getting back up and looking around he realized he was alone now with a really huge fucking snake.

Sakura annoyed, after waiting for over over ten minutes "What's taking him so long?"

Sakura saw Naruto walking out from the bushes. "Ahh. I feel better now!"

Sasuke frowned and threw two kunai at him.

Sakura cried "Sasuke! What are you doing?"

The Naruto cried "That almost hit me!"

Sasuke said "That's not Naruto. His wound is gone from earlier and he didn't react to the kunai getting thrown at him like he usually would. The real Naruto would have screamed an insult at me and barely dodged." Sakura then realized Sasuke was right.

'Naruto' poofed and there was the grass nin from earlier, who chuckled. "Perceptive, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke scowled. "Who are you?"

"I am Orochimaru" releasing his killer intent, he saw both Sasuke and the kunoichi freeze in fear. He saw it race through them. He would see if he could snap out of it when his life was in danger. He summoned another snake.

Back with Naruto...

This snake was outmatching him. Regular attacks weren't working against it. He would have to..."Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" About a hundred Narutos appeared.

The snake swept through all of the clones in little time and was left with five, all of which got slammed into a tree. There were four poofs. Naruto groaned as he got up and the snake swallowed him before he could recover. Naruto struggled inside the snake. What could he do now? He tried cutting it with his kunai, but it didn't work. As he saw a chunk of food being digested he swallowed, finally feeling fear. Would he die here? His life flashed before his eyes. Then he was woken out of his thoughts by a scream. Sakura's scream. His determination came back full flame. He had to get out of here now! He suddenly had an idea. A snake's stomach could only hold so much. "Taiju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Back with the rest of team 7...

Sasuke was still frozen in fear. He was trying so hard to move. He could talk. He had broken from it enough from that. So had Sakura, it seemed, as she screamed. Then the killer intent came in a fresh wave and he was frozen all over again. 'Damn it!' Just as the snake was a couple of feet away from striking them, there was a flash and a blond boy holding it back. He looked at them both with an intense stare. "What's wrong, are you hurt? Scaredy cat!"

Orochimaru noticed that some of the kyuubi's chakra had leaked out. The boy must have had to draw on it to defeat the snake. Was it accident or could the boy call upon it? Either way he could make use of that... He looked between the Uchiha who was driven by revenge and had the sharingan and the Kyuubi-brat who wanted to be the ruler of Leaf. Sasuke had more of a motive to join him willingly, but Naruto was more powerful by far. He made his decision.

He cast a genjutsu on the other two and left a clone that looked like Naruto with them. It was a timed genjutsu. That didn't require his presence. It lasted five minutes. That was all he needed. He chased the boy with the snake a good distance away before he attacked again. When he was on his last legs in the fight, Orochimaru let the snake disappear. He said "Naruto-kun. I have a present for you." He stretched out his tongue and grabbed Naruto around his neck pull Naruto off his feet to hang just before the twisted snake summoner.

Orochimaru grinned around his tongue as Naruto struggled for air, blurring threw hand seals to fast to see Orochimaru threw his arm back, Narutos world exploded in pain and darkness as Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin plunged his flared fingers straight into the Kyuubi seal that was on his stomach. The Sannins fingers glowed purple for a second, before the young blonde was sent hurtling back threw a tree and in to a dark fissure.

**Goguoufuuin!**

Sakura and Sasuke snapped out of it just in time to see the clone poof away and hear the real Naruto's screams.

Naruto found himself floating in the darkness, falling yet never reaching the bottom.

_Where am I now?_ Heaven? _Hell? _Is this Nirvana? His vision focused, as he took in the sight that greeted him.

He reached within him for his chakra, and his eyes widened in shock. He could not feel his chakra anymore!

_Whats happened to me?_

He felt faint now. So tired, so weary. Exhaustion swept his body. Sleep. His body ached for rest, and he felt his eyelids get heavier... closing.... closing... closed.

_Is this death?_

Darkness. Silence. _Nothing._

_Will this ever end?_

A buzzing sound thrummed through the emptiness around Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes groggily, looking for the source of the strange sound.

_Thrum._ Naruto looked in the direction of the sound to see nothing. _Thrum_. Now right! _Thrum_. Above? _Thrum_. No down!

Then he saw it. At first it was just a sliver of silver, but then it began to come closer.

_Maybe if I reach for it?_ Hesitantly, Naruto stretched out towards the source of the noise. Thrum_. Thrum. Thrum! THRUM!_ It was getting louder! Just a little bit more! Naruto reached out, and just as his fingers made contact with the cool sliver of metal, everything around him exploded.

Back with the remainder of team 7...

Ku ku ku, Sasuke-kun you're too weak to defeat me, as you are right now, Orochimaru gloated as he stood before a broken Sasuke.

Sakura was leaning against a tree, nursing an injured leg. She still could not find it in herself to face Orochimaru.

Even with your Sharingan you are no match for me Uchiha Sasuke. And without your blonde teammate, the container, you stand no chance against me. But, with more power you could be great. I can give you that power. Now, time is running short, I must go, but before I do, I have a little gift for you, further ado, Orochimaru head stretched forward at the neck, and he promptly stuck his fangs into the Uchihas neck. Moving back to his position Orochimaru studied the mark that had now formed on Sasuke's neck.

Ahhhh, The Curse Seal of Heaven, as should be expected of somebody of your caliber. You will search me out for more power soon Sasuke-kun. If you survive that is... ku ku ku. Orochimaru cast one last glance at the beaten form the genin before sinking into the ground.

**READ / REVIEW**

~Fate out~


End file.
